Never Again
by Akatsuki's-Princess
Summary: SONG FIC! Sakura is shocked at what Sasuke has done and feels more alone than ever! But can a certain Suna red-head change that? SASUKE AND KARIN BASHING!


_Main Paring GaarSaku slight SasuSaku…kinda haha enjoy! ;) The song is in Italics the story is not! And talking is italics and __underlined! _ **This is mostly in Sakura's p.o.v but at the end its 3****rd**** persons!**

_I hope the ring you give to her_

_Turns her finger green_

_I hope when your in bed with her,_

_You think of me_

I'm standing here, watching you , in shock,

Like everyone eles here.

As out of the blue you asked_ Karin_ to marry you!

As you go home with her,

To start your new life with her…._forever_.

_I would never wish bad things_

_But I don't wish you well_

_Could you tell by the flames that _

_Burned your words_

What happened to us?

What's with the change?

As everyone tells me, I'm better off without you

I'm going to find someone new.

I don't care!

No one is quite like you.

_I never read your letter_

'_Cause I knew what you say_

_Give me that Sunday school anwser,_

_Try and make it all ok_

It came in the mail today

It was from you

Why did you send me one?  
when you _KNOW_

That my heart is in a million pieces

Will you try and make it better again?

Or break it for a third time?

Please don't!

I cant stand the pain again

_Does it hurt?_

_To know that I will never be there_

_Bet it sucks _

_To see my face everywhere_

_It was you_

_Who ended It, like you did_

_I was the last one to know_

Why do I see your face everywhere?

Its getting annoying

I bet when I look away

You look at me

Why do you look like that?

Why is your face filled with sadness?

Why is that?

You're that one who tossed me aside!

Like I was one of your playtoys.

So why do you look like that?

_You knew_

_Exactly what you would do_

_Don't say_

_You simply lost your way_

_She may believe you_

_But I never will_

_Never Again_

Im happy again

Why you ask?

Its because im over you

Why are you so shocked?

Is it because im over you?

Why?

You have _her_

You never loved her?

And you found out she was cheating on you?

HAHAHA!

Why am I laughing?

Im laughing because it took you FOUR years to find out!

_If she really knows the truth_

_She deserves you_

_A trophy wife oh how cute_

_Ignorance is bliss_

_But when your day comes_

_And he's through with you_

_And he'll be through with you_

_You'll die together but alone_

If she really knows that you still love me

And not her

Will she still love you?

Or go away?

_You wrote me in a letter  
You couldn't say it right to my face_

_Well give me that Sunday school answer  
Repent yourself away  
Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere_

_It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know_

_You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way_

_They may believe you  
But I never will  
Never again_

**I walked up to him to say the thing that is on my mind! To tell him that I don't care or love him anymore!**

_Never again will I hear you  
Never again will I miss you  
Never again will I fall to you  
Never_

Never again will I kiss you  
Never again will I want to  
Never again will I love you  
Never

Does it hurt  
To know I'll never be there?  
Bet it sucks  
To see my face everywhere

It was you  
Who chose to end it like you did  
I was the last to know

You knew  
Exactly what you would do  
And don't say  
You simply lost your way

They may believe you  
But I never will  
I never will  
I never will  
Never again

**3****rd**** persons p.o.v**

**At the end Sakura walks away from a shocked and surprised Sasuke**

"_**No this can't be! I wont believe it! She'll come back. They always come back." He said bitterly**_

_**Sakura's p.o.v**_

_**5 years later**_

"_**Yes! Yes! I'll marry you Garra-kun!" I said**_

"_**I love you Sakura-chan" he said**_

"_**I love you too!" I said as I kissed him**_

**Little did they know that a certain someone was watching them**

"**It cant be! Why? Why was I so blind? Why do I keep messing thing up in my life?"**

"**It's to late now Sasuke-teme! She's with Garra now! Deal with it." Naruto said as he walked away**

**Sakura and Garra got married a few months later and were soon blessed with to red-headed green eyed twins! Ami Subaku(girl) and Haruko Subaku(boy) who were born on March 8****th**** at 5:45 pm**

**And as for Sasuke…well he divorsed Karin who after the divorse married Suigetsu while Sasuke didn't marry again and he died alone!**


End file.
